Estrellas navideñas
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: Las Chicas de Escenario celebran la navidad.


**La Navidad llegó a Seisho.**

**Este será un especial corto de las chicas de escenario.**

**No sé cómo me salga, pero no quiero haters que lo insulten a uno, así que, si no te gustó este especial, ni siquiera te atrevas a dejarme un insulto.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

La época navideña había llegado a las puertas de la Academia Seisho, lugar famoso por albergar a personalidades que están próximas a ser las nuevas estrellas del mundo de la actuación.

En este caso, tenemos a las 9 protagonistas principales, las cuales se hallaban en la sala hablando de lo más normal.

Todo iba bien, hablando de cosas Random, hasta que Karen decidió sacar un tema a relucir.

-Chicas, que vamos a hacer para navidad.

\- Pues… - aunque Futaba se miraba con la intención de hablar, al final no lo hizo ya que no tenía que responder.

\- Ahora que lo dices Aijo-san, no sé me ocurre nada – dijo Maya.

\- Si a Maya-chan no se le ocurre nada, dudo que hagamos algo – dijo Nana.

\- Banana, es navidad, debemos hacer algo para celebrar.

\- Karen, sabes perfectamente que no hay presupuesto para hacer una celebración.

\- Creo que Junna-chan tiene razón – habló la peli naranja – el año pasado lo hicimos gracias a Hikari-chan.

\- ¿Me llamaban? – dijo la peli negra apareciendo de repente detrás de Claudine.

\- ¡Aaahh! – gritó la francesa asustada - ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí Kagura?

\- Hikari-chan lleva ahí un buen rato Claudine-chan – dijo Mahiru.

\- ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta?

\- Pues… Hikari-chan llega a ser muy escurridiza – dijo Karen.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí – respondió Hikari quien por alguna razón estaba a la par de Karen.

\- ¡¿Cómo demonios llegaste ahí?!

\- Secretos de Inglaterra.

\- Vaya, eso explica muchas cosas.

\- ¡Volviendo! – la voz de Junna calmó a todas que volvieron a sus asientos en silencio – como decía, si queremos celebrar navidad, debemos hallar una forma.

\- ¿Deberíamos ir a interpretar Starlight, así como hizo Hikari-chan? – preguntó la joven Aijo.

\- No, creo que hay que buscar otra solución.

\- ¿Trabajos de medio tiempo?

\- La escuela no permite que trabajemos.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No lo sé – eso desilusionó a a todas las ahí presentes. Pero como si de un milagro se tratase…

\- Chicas, están aquí.

\- Sensei – dijeron todas al ver a su maestra ahí.

\- Chicas, escuché su conversación de hace poco, veo que quieren celebrar la navidad.

\- S-Sí.

\- Miren, sé que esto va en contra de las reglas de la Academia, pero tengo una forma de hacer que ustedes puedan hacerlo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Pues… tengo un amigo que necesita que le ayuden a instruir unos niños que quieren estudiar actuación, pero nosotros estamos muy ocupados y Kakeru-Sensei está enfermo de diarrea crónica.

\- Joder, que asco.

\- Sí, por eso, él está pagando muy bien.

\- ¡Aceptamos! – habló Karen para sorpresa de todas.

\- Bien, las espero en dos horas para decirles lo que le deben hacer.

\- Bien.

\- Sí – la maestra se retiró.

\- Chicas, ya tenemos solucionado lo del dine… - antes de que la castaña terminara de hablar, Junna y Claudine le saltaron encima.

\- ¡Karen, primero debes consultarnos! ¡No te creas la jefa del grupo!

\- ¡Lo mismo digo, ni siquiera eres la más lista!

\- C-Chicas, era una oportunidad única.

\- Creo que tiene razón Karen-han – dijo Kaoruko quien se hallaba dormida en las piernas de Futaba.

\- Lo mismo digo Junna-chan, no creo que debas enojarte así - dijo Nana calmando a la peli morada quien solo atinó a sonrojarse.

\- S-Sí tú lo dices.

\- ¡Awww! – dijo la joven Aijo – Jun-jun se ve tan linda sonrojada.

\- ¡Tu cállate Karen Aijo!

.

Las chicas bajaron donde se hallaba la Sensei.

Para no hacer largo el cuento, les presentó al joven que ella había dicho que les iba a pagar por sus servicios.

Las guio a una especie de guardería en donde se hallaban varias niñas que leían algunos libros de poesía u otros jugaban a hacer actores.

\- ¡Niñas! – los llamó un joven de unos 22 años – hoy han venido unas chicas de la Academia Seisho y ellas son chicas de escenario.

\- ¡Increíble! – decían algunas, otras gritaron de la emoción y otras de inmediato se acercaron.

Al cabo de un rato, varias chicas estaban divididas en grupos para entretener a algunas de las pequeñas.

.

En el caso de Karen, Mahiru y Hikari…

\- ¡Eres muy linda Karen-onee-chan! – decía una niña a la castaña.

\- Gracias, tú también eres muy linda.

\- Tu también eres muy linda Mahiru-onee-chan – hablaban otras chicas.

\- M-Me alagan niños – Mahiru, que era hermana mayor, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a cuidar niños, por lo que convivir con ellas no era problema.

\- ¡Qué lindo cabello tiene Hikari-onee-chan! – le decían varias niñas acariciando la larga y negra cabellera de Hikari, cosa que la ponía muy nerviosa.

\- E-Este… gracias – fue lo único que logró soltar la chica.

\- Karen-chan, ¿acaso Hikari-chan no está acostumbrada a los niños? – preguntó la peli azul a su amiga.

\- Hikari-chan es hija única, por lo que se le dificulta tratar con niños pequeños.

\- Eso explica mucho.

.

Los otros grupos no tuvieron problemas.

En el caso de Futaba y Kaoruko, ellas eran muy queridas por las niñas. Futaba por su condición atlética la cual muchas niñas querían ser como ella y en el caso de Kaoruko por su belleza y elegancia al hablar el dialecto de Kioto.

Con Nana y Junna también fue igual. La energía alegre de Nana fue algo que a las niñas les gustó mucho. Mientras que la inteligencia y la actitud responsable de Junna atrajo mucho la atención debido a que muchas del lugar eran serías al estudiar y el tener alguien así, les llamaba la atención.

Y con las dos mejores de Seisho, Claudine y Maya, las cosas eran más grandes. Tenían más atención ya que al ser las mejores, poseían más conocimientos y eran más queridas. La belleza de Maya junto con la elegancia de Claudine las hacia un par único que llamaba de por sí mucho la atención.

Sin más, el grupo logró su objetivo y reunieron una buena cantidad de dinero para hacer su fiesta de navidad.

\- ¡Muy bien! Organicémonos – habló Junna.

\- Bien.

\- Karen, Tsuyuzaki y Kagura, ustedes se encargarán de buscar el árbol.

\- Bien.

\- Hanayagi e Isurugi, ustedes encárguense de las decoraciones.

\- ¡Bien!

\- Nana y yo haremos lo de la comida.

\- Bien Junna-chan.

\- ¿Y nosotras Hoshimi? – preguntó Maya.

\- A ver… - la peli morada lo pensó un poco – ya sé, Saijo, Tendou-san, ustedes encárguense de vigilar.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Bien, vamos a lo que vamos.

\- ¡Sí!

Las demás fueron a realizar las actividades dichas por Junna, dejando a Claudine y Maya sin nada que hacer.

\- ¿Qué piensa Junna que somos? – pensó en voz alta Claudine.

\- ¿Acaso cree que somos perros?

\- Pues a veces se te nota – dijo la peli ceniza en tono de burla.

\- C-Cállate.

\- S-Solo digo – la francesa desvió la mirada un poco – oye, ¿quieres… hacer algo mientras vienen?

\- Hm – la peli purpura real volvió la mirada hacia su acompañante – no eres muy buena para comenzar… Claudine.

\- C-Cállate… Maya.

\- Vieras lo linda que te ves sonrojada.

\- No empieces y vamos de una vez – Claudine fue a su habitación seguida de Maya.

No vale decir que Maya y Claudine habían comenzado a salir, pero esto lo mantenían en secreto ya que sentían que aún no estaban listas para anunciarlo.

Ambas fueron a la habitación de la francesa para tener su momento a solas en pareja.

Pasaron algunas horas y las demás ya habían regresado con las respectivas cosas para celebrar la navidad.

\- ¡Aquí está el árbol! – anunció Karen llegando junto a Hikari y Mahiru trayendo un árbol de tamaño normal, el cual se veía muy sano y verde.

\- Vaya, sí que se lucieron con el árbol – dijo Junna quien había llegado con Nana con los ingredientes para la cena navideña.

\- Hikari-chan conocía a la dueña, entonces le dio el mejor árbol que tenía.

\- Vaya, las ventajas de conocer a dueños.

\- Bueno, ¿y cómo estamos con la comida? – preguntó Mahiru.

\- Bien, Junna-chan y yo compramos varias cosas para hacer. Aunque tal vez haga el…

\- Nana… ¿lo harás?

\- No lo sé, tal vez, puede ser, quizás…

\- Nana, la navidad no será la misma si no lo haces.

\- Karen-chan, me has convencido.

\- ¿De qué? – Hikari era la única que no entendió.

\- No estuviste el año pasado Hikari-chan, me refiero a hacer mi gran pastel de bananas.

\- ¿Pastel de bananas?

\- Sí, ese pastel es tan rico que quisiera morir y resucitar solo para probarlo una vez más.

\- Vaya.

\- Bueno, solo faltan Hanayagi e Isurugi con las decoraciones.

\- ¡Ya llegamos! – anunció Futaba llegando al lugar.

\- Futaba-chan… ¿y Kaoruko-chan?

\- Allí viene – señaló la puerta.

\- Ya llegó la más guapa de la Academia – dijo con algo de arrogancia la recién llegada Kaoruko.

\- Pero si ya llegué – dijo Futaba ganándose barias risas de parte de sus amigas.

\- ¡Que mala eres Futaba-han!

\- Vamos chicas, las peleas hasta después de la fiesta.

\- ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? – preguntó Junna.

\- Lo siento Hoshimi, pero es que Kaoruko no se apuraba en decidir en llevar dulces o paletas. Fue un solo martirio.

\- ¿Y cuál decidió al final?

\- Pirulines – al decir esto, todas cayeron de cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Es que estaban de oferta – alegó la peli azul.

\- Kaoruko, estaban solo 10 centavos más bajos que las paletas.

\- Es mejor ahorrar Futaba-han.

\- ¿Con que derecho lo dices tú?

\- Bueno, calmen las cosas.

\- Por cierto – habló Karen - ¿y Claudine-chan y Tendou-san?

\- ¡Aquí estamos! – ambas chicas llegaron rápidamente al lugar.

\- Que bueno que… - la voz de la castaña calló al verlas.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa Karen? – preguntó Claudine al ver como su amiga quedaba callada, y no solo ella, las demás también.

\- Chicas, ¿Qué pasa?

\- M-Mírense… - fue lo único que dijo Kaoruko antes de caer desmayada y siendo recogida por Futaba.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? – dijo Claudine quien volteó a ver a Maya y notó que esta estaba roja - ¿Maya?

\- C-Claudine…

\- ¿Eh? – la francesa notó que su chica señalaba su cuerpo y Claudine solo hizo caso y miró a ver qué pasaba y grande fue sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Por qué están desnudas?! – dijo Junna con la cara completamente roja, mientras Nana, Mahiru y Futaba desviaban un poco la mirada.

\- ¡Me he quedado ciega! – decía Karen ya que era tapada de los ojos por Hikari.

\- No hay que ver Karen.

\- E-Este… - Claudine trató de dar una explicación, pero fue sorprendida cuando Maya se desmayó para impresión de todas.

\- ¡Maya / -chan /Tendou-san!

Al cabo de un rato, todas se pusieron a decorar la sala de la Residencia hasta que quedó como un auténtico salón de navidad.

Junna y Nana se encargaron de hacer distintos tipos de comida que podrían degustar, incluso hicieron las famosas Mahirutatas, cortesía de Mahiru.

El árbol terminó decorado con distintos adornos, incluso las chicas pusieron su sello personal en el árbol, tal como lo hicieron el año pasado.

Las encargadas de decorar a parte de Kaoruko y Futaba, también fueron Mahiru, Hikari y Karen.

En el caso de Maya y Claudine…

Ambas chicas estaban hincadas en una esquina, ya cambiadas, pero con su reputación hecha trizas.

Llegó la hora, era noche del 24 y era el momento en el que todas se reunían para disfrutar los momentos antes de noche buena.

\- ¡Chicas! – llamó Karen a las demás - ¿hay algo que quieran confesar?

\- ¿Confesar?

\- Sí, estamos para navidad y necesitamos confesar algo.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Comenzaré yo – habló la castaña – chicas, quiero anunciar que Hikari-chan y yo… estamos saliendo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todas sorprendidas.

\- K-Karen-chan… eso no lo sabía.

\- Karen, se supone que lo anunciaríamos en fin de año.

\- Es mejor que lo digamos de una vez.

\- Si tú lo dices.

\- Esa sí fue una buena confesión.

\- ¿Y ustedes?

\- P-Pues…

\- C-Creo que deberíamos hacerlo oficial Junna-chan – dijo Nana sonrojando mucho a la peli morada.

\- N-Nana…

\- No me digan que ustedes…

\- Sí, Junna-chan y yo estamos saliendo.

\- Bueno, ello ya se veía venir – dijo Futaba.

\- ¿Tan obvias somos?

\- Sí – dijeron todas a coro.

\- En especial ustedes ¿verdad Futaba? – Claudine dijo a su amiga peli roja quien tomó el mismo color de su cabello.

\- K-Kuro, se supone que eso…

\- No me digan que…

\- Y-Ya no deberíamos ocultarlo – dijo Kaoruko – creo que es lo mejor Futaba-han.

\- S-Si tú lo dices.

\- No me digan que ustedes…

\- Sí – finalmente habló Futaba – Kaoruko y yo estamos saliendo.

\- Felicidades.

\- Bueno, su relación era más que obvia.

\- ¿E-En serio?

\- Sí.

\- No quiero escuchar eso de ti Kuro.

\- ¿P-Por qué lo dices? – Claudine sabía que su amiga peli roja tramaba algo.

\- Porque por como las encontramos con Tendou como que realmente hacen… varias cosas ¿no?

\- E-Este… - la francesa luchaba por no desmayarse.

\- Isurugi-san, no deberías meterte en otros asuntos – aunque Maya tratara de hablar de forma sería, era más claro que las aguas de Poseidón que estaba muerta de los nervios.

\- Vamos Maya-chan, no hay de que avergonzarse – habló Nana.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de relación? – preguntó Karen.

\- L-Llevamos 4 meses.

\- Vaya, es más que nosotras que apenas llevamos 3 meses – habló Junna.

\- ¿Y ustedes? – Nana se dirigió a Karen y Hikari.

\- Nosotras llevamos 6 meses.

\- Son las de mayor tiempo.

\- No lo creo – dijo Kaoruko.

\- ¿Y ustedes cuanto tiempo llevan?

\- Kaoruko y yo llevamos 1 año y medio – dijo Futaba haciendo el signo de la paz y Kaoruko haciendo el dab.

\- ¡¿Tanto tiempo?!

\- Ganamos.

Entre bromas y risas, las chicas pasaron el rato hablando y disfrutando de esta linda época, que prácticamente les traería diversos asuntos, pero eso, sería otra cosa.

Y tratarían de no dejar a solas a Maya y Claudine ya que podrían terminar en otro asunto.

.

.

.

_Esto ha sido todo._

_Las chicas de escenario pasaron una navidad tranquila, aunque bueno, eso se verá algún día en otro fic._

_Sin más, este ninja les desea Feliz Navidad._

_Me despido._

_Bye._


End file.
